e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (Series 3)
Episode 2 is the second episode of Series 3 and the 15th episode of Misfits overall. The episode primarily focuses on Curtis Donovan and his new power. Synopsis Like Curtis, this episode is Curtis-centric. He uses his new gender-swap power to compete again in the sport of athletics but complications arise when he falls for fellow athlete, Emma. Curtis is made to doubt his bedroom manner and loses the girl to his own alter-ego. Curtis' feminine form receives unwelcome attention from a sexual predator. Plot Curtis, in his gender_swapped guise as Melissa, signs up for Female Athletics Training Camp at the Community Centre to bypass his ban from the sport. The power has no negative effects on his athletic prowess and he quickly dominates the other women. Impressed, her new coach wastes no time in asking Melissa out for a drink. She politely turns him down, stating that she only wants to run. In the locker room, she meets fellow trainee, Emma. As the girl begins to remove her sweaty track gear, Melissa is overcome by the sexual desires of her male counterpart, and quickly excuses herself. As she leaves, she catches Rudy pissing in a sink at which he shows no sign of embarrassment. She next runs into, literally, the probation worker Shaun, who also tries to chat her up. At the pub, Curtis works the bar and Emma makes eyes at him while gulping some liquid courage. She orders another and makes some clumsy conversation about his celebrity and arrest before admitting to being a fan. They engage in flirtatious chat about masochism and he eventually takes her to his flat. At the community centre, the ASBOs slack off. Rudy discusses a lottery scam with Simon while Alisha and Kelly surmise the reason for Curtis' smile; somebody got laid. Leaving for the day, Kelly finds Seth tinkering under the bonnet of his car. She offers to help because she's "a fooking rocket scientist". A quick look with her power and a fiddling gets the engine running again. She accepts his offer of a lift, and he drives to her destination; across the street. At the track, Shaun joins Melissa on her run. He tries to both keep up and ask her to go out with him and she leaves him panting in her dust. She approaches Emma, who tells about her sexual encounter with superstar runner, Curtis. She complains of his negativity and poor sexual performance, admitting it was just a "sympathy shag". Devastated by the news that he is a lousy shag, Curtis/Melissa heads to the lockers and is again accosted by Shaun, who boldly cups her ass. She promises an ass-kicking if it happens again and he backs off. Curtis sees Emma at the community centre and attempts to begin the "about last night" discussion, but she shuts him down, saying that they were drunk and should forget about it. During cleanup duties, Curtis asks Alisha for her opinion on his bedroom skills. She tries to hold back, but he gleans that she wasn't impressed and that she even feels that Simon is better. She pantomimes his narcissistic approach to masturbation and follows up with a killer impression of his "ever'fing is shit" attitude. In a storeroom, Curtis takes matters into his own hands, so to speak, and educates himself on the female body while actually being one. Later in the locker room, Emma asks Melissa to join her on a girl's night out. Coach Mark interrupts to hand them each a sample bottle for the mandatory piss test, leading Curtis to the discovery that he has even more to learn about the proper operation of a woman's body. Kelly and Alisha spy upon Seth's activities in a cemetery. After he places a bouquet upon a grave and leaves, she creeps up to find a stone bearing the name of one Shannon Speers who died at age 23. At the center, Melissa changes into the dress that was lent to her by Emma for the night, and Simon confronts her about her presence at Curtis' open locker. She reveals her identity to him and confides the need to keep it quiet. Kelly witnesses their secretive behavior and begins to doubt Simon's fidelity to Alisha. At the club, Melissa joins Emma for a wild night of drinking and dancing. They share a nightcap at Emma's place which leads to Sapphic love-making, and Curtis learns what he's been missing in multiple orgasms. Later on the centre's roof, Curtis share's the experience with Simon and they discuss the mysteries of women and the proper gender identity term for a woman who's really a man that likes girls. Afterwards, Curtis meets Emma at the cold drink machine and makes an apology for his previous behaviour. Mistaking his surreptitiously obtained knowledge of her whims for extraordinary sensitivity, she is impressed. Melissa trains on the track and then goes to the lockers where Mark finds her tending her sore muscles and offers his help. A massage of her thigh moves steadily moves higher until she puts and end to his grope session and heads to the showers. At a party in the centre, Mark spikes a drink and offers it to Melissa, who is awaiting Emma's arrival. He talks to her about one-on-one training and she excuses herself, thanking him for the drink. While dancing with Emma, Melissa experiences first euphoria and then dizziness and leaves to find some air, pulling Emma alongside. Emma leaves her in the locker and leaves to call a taxi. Rudy enters and seeing Melissa sprawled on a bench, he asks after her welfare. She pleads for his kiss and then pushes his head lower. In a moment of lucidity, she realizes that the head between her legs is not Emma's just as her girlfriend returns and then immediately storms back out. Melissa runs after her, leaving Rudy coughing up pubes. She meets Mark in the hall, who agrees to help her find Emma. He takes her to his car instead, by which time she is unconscious. However, she awakens as the rapist is removing his trousers and swaps back to Curtis to give him a punch with greater weight behind it. Mark drops to the ground and Curtis, in gold lamé mini-dress sans knickers, stumbles out of the car and makes his way home. At his flat, Curtis is visited by Emma, visibly shaken by her girlfriend's apparent betrayal. She makes sexual advances which he refuses, not wanting to be used for revenge. His protests only strengthen her belief that she misjudged him. Then she spots her borrowed dress on the floor. Her obvious assumption is that he is shagging Mel and she storms out, once again feeling betrayed. Melissa confides these events to Simon who has great difficulty deciphering the first-person account of a love triangle between only two personalities. Kelly again spies the pair of them together and her suspicions increase. She confronts Melissa in the locker room and threatens her to stay away from her mate's boyfriend. Melissa intends to tell her the truth but is interrupted by Shaun, who has overheard Kelly's accusations and reveals them to the rest of the gang as they arrive. Alisha barely has time to get angry before Emma arrives and slaps Mel, accusing her of shagging Curtis. Mel goes off about the difficulties of being a woman, which is unintentionally demonstrated by the red stain forming on her white pants as the gang stares. Shaun leaves disgusted and Mel heads for the toilets while Simon reveals her identity to the others, to the amusement and relief of Alisha and the choking revulsion of Rudy. After changing genders and clothing, Curtis is determined to explain it all to Emma At her flat, Emma opens her door expectantly and is disappointed to find Mark, offering up his "one-on-one training" spiel. When Curtis arrives, she isn't home. Learning from her neighbor that she has left with her trainer for a drink, he breaks into a run. Emma is already unconscious in a back seat, with Mark removing her clothing and fondling her body. Curtis arrives just in time to prevent another rape, this time giving Mark far more than a single punch to the nose. Still in the backseat, Emma awakes to sunrise and confusion. She finds Curtis outside and he explains what happened and reveals his dual identity. They release Mark from the boot and leave him tied and naked on the track with his crimes written on his chest, DC vigilante style. ;Epilogue Curtis says goodbye to Emma and his past, packing his trophies in a box. Rudy defends his oral date rape of Melissa and finally coughs up her irritant pube. Cast *Rudy - Joseph Gilgun *Simon - Iwan Rheon *Kelly - Lauren Socha *Curtis - Nathan Stewart-Jarrett *Alisha - Antonia Thomas *Shaun - Craig Parkinson *Melissa - Kehinde Fadipe *Seth - Matthew McNulty *Mark - Jay Taylor *Emma - Hannah Britland *Katie - Louise Ford *Curtis double - Johan C Tomaso Powers *Gender Swap *Technological Aptitude Featured Music * This Ain't the Way to Live by Funki Porcini * Invaders Must Die by The Prodigy * Echoes by The Rapture * Ramble by Rico * Too Fake by Hockey * Love Like That by The Heavy * Uh by Fujiya & Miyagi * Pogo (Shinichi Osawa Remix) by Digitalism * Phantom Pt. II (Boys Noize Remix) by Justice * Reeperbahn by Digitalism * Say Aha by Santigold * Loud Pipes by Ratatat Trivia Category:Series 3 Category:Curtis Donovan